There have been many different types and kinds of methods and apparatus for decorating comestible products. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,494; 3,570,417; 2,586,684; and 4,168,321.
As disclosed in the foregoing patents, some of the comestible products have been decorated by expensive candy decorating machines, which form a decorative pattern on the surface of the candy. These machines are expensive and are not suited for use in the home by untrained operators. More particularly, an upper die is coated with a decorative substance (such as frosting) and lowered into registration with preformed grooves on the surface of the comestible product. The decorative coating is then released from the die and deposited into the grooves. Then, the die is retracted. One problem with such a decorating method is that it is often difficult, if not impossible, to release the decorative coating or frosting substance from the die and to deposit the entire quantity of such substance into the grooves of the comestible product.
Other devices for decorating comestible products include a hand stamp, which makes a decorative impression on the surface of a comestible product. The resulting imprint is then filled with a frosting material or the like to complete the decoration. Such an imprint is often inadvertently made in an undesirable manner because portions of the imprint do not always have equal depth, from one part of the impression to the next. When the impression is filled with frosting or the like, it tends to rise slightly above the surface of the comestible product. The appearance of such an uneven distribution of decorative material is not aesthetically pleasing, and the raised portion of the decorative material can easily be damaged in packaging or in shipping the comestible item.
It is desirable to provide for decorating unitary, one-piece comestible products, with a highly refined decorative pattern and without the need for expensive machinery. The resulting design should be very detailed and colorful and it should be made quickly and easily even by an untrained person the first time that such a product is completed by him. In the preferred form, the invention should be a decorated one-piece chocolate candy product.